The Future is Now
by RFM86
Summary: This is the third and final installment of the Tis the Season series. Join Gameward and Cheerleaderella as they face life after Valentine's Day...and beyond!


**STOP! The Future is Now is the third and final installment of the one shot series, Tis the Season. It was written as a donation for the Fandom4LLS. It can be read on its own, but much more is revealed in the previous installments. If you haven't read Tis the Season or A Crazy Little Thing Called Love I highly suggest you do that first.  
**

**As always, thanks to my beta guru, Midnight Cougar for making this story even better! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but do enjoy making them human. **

**Dedicated to Little B, who at three years old was diagnosed with Leukemia. And who, at seven, teaches us that sometimes Cancer doesn't win! **

* * *

The Future is Now

The days immediately following the Forks High School Valentine's dance were full of bliss for both Edward and Isabella. Mainly due to the fact it was the weekend and they had no need to face their peers.

They were able to be themselves and not limited to hiding out in the local mall's Game Stop where Edward worked, like they had in the past. Although, those nights since Christmas _were_ some of their fondest memories. Not to mention, some of Edward's hottest wet dreams come to life.

But now they enjoyed spending their newfound freedom at Edward's house. More importantly in Edward's room; either cuddling while watching a movie, making out, or Isabella's new favorite pastime, annihilating the bad guys in one of Edward's video games.

Isabella was still not comfortable having Edward spend much time in the hotel room where she was currently living with her parents, unbeknownst to the entire student body and especially her soon to be ex-boyfriend. But it was a secret that would be sure to get out eventually. More than likely when Emmett came to try to beat down the door of the unsuspecting owner of Isabella's old home.

No, Isabella hadn't broken it off with Emmet McCarty yet, the captain of Forks High's football team. It had only been Friday night where he had practically attacked her in the school's gymnasium trying to get physical with her. It was a dance that would most likely be the talk of the school Monday. And other than that, Isabella had no idea what else to expect upon her return to the scene of the crime.

When Isabella did finally arrive at school Monday morning, having been driven by Edward up until two blocks away, the rest she traversed on foot; she was on tenterhooks at what she would face. It was the first time in years where she entered the parking lot with her eyes averted, possibly since her first day of high school. Being one of the most popular girls in school had its advantages. Until now.

She felt like everyone was staring at her, but there was no way she was going to look around to check. Isabella was halfway through the parking lot when she heard the low growl and the familiar shuffle of heavy footsteps.

"Isabella, we need to talk," Emmett demanded, placing a strong hand on her elbow and dragging her around to face him. "That little stunt you pulled the other day was unacceptable."

"Emmett, you're right. We do need to talk," Isabella spat out, ripping her arm away from Emmett's grip. "But what's unacceptable is how you treat people, and I, for one, am done with it."

Emmett's mouth was open so wide in shock Isabella could have shoved an entire double-decker cheeseburger in his mouth. No one spoke to Emmett like that, least of all Isabella, but things were about to change.

"And I'm also done with you, period," she continued on; her voice strong. "We are finished, I don't want you to talk to me or see you anywhere near me ever again."

Before Emmett knew what hit him, Isabella spun on her heel and marched with her head held high into the school. It felt good for once to stand up for herself, but deep down she knew Emmett wouldn't take it so easily. She also had no idea how her other friends would handle this breakup. Or more importantly, her new boyfriend.

Edward watched the entire scenario play out before him. He had promised Isabella he would let her deal with this on her own, but as soon as Emmett laid his hands on her he was out of his car in a flash. Not that he would have been able to do much, one punch and his scabbed up knuckles would've been open wounds again. Besides, he knew Emmett wasn't the only one being watched for expulsion and he would not leave Isabella here alone to face the crowds. Luckily, he didn't have to worry. It appeared Isabella could handle herself.

The rest of the morning went by torturously slow for both Isabella and Edward. Their promise at no contact today, excruciatingly harder than the last four months. Keeping their friendship a secret in the past had been fairly easy, but now, their blossoming love was much harder to contain. Edward had tried in vain to convince Isabella the two should stand as one today. Unfortunately, Isabella was also trying to shield Edward from the extra attacks that were sure to come his way and they ended in a stalemate. Neither one succumbing to the other, until Edward begrudgingly gave up.

When the lunchtime bell rang, Edward's heart was torn in two. He had no idea where Isabella was going to sit inside the cafeteria. Her usual spot consisted of Emmett and his cronies, Jasper and Demetri, and Isabella's best friends, Rosalie and Alice. Edward hoped her true friends would be kind to her and sit somewhere else with her, but deep down he knew the odds were not likely.

All of this left Edward with his own dilemma, where to sit himself. He could very easily sit with his usual crowd, Randall and Peter would have loved to hear Edward recount the tale of taking down Emmett McCarty with a right hook to his nose. Regrettably, Edward didn't feel like celebrating until he had Isabella in his arms for good.

Looking around, he found a small unoccupied table at the other end of the cafeteria and sat down to have lunch by himself. His friends called his name and waved him over when he passed, but Edward just smiled sadly and made his way across the room, setting his tray of food on the table and having a seat. He pulled out his AP Bio book and pretended to read it, looking even nerdier than he usually did. Edward internally sighed at the irony but kept his eyes on the book and his ears open for any signs of Isabella.

"Mind if I join you?" a quiet but very familiar voice asked. Edward looked up, his eyes wide in astonishment, but instead of waiting for an answer, Isabella gracefully slid into the seat across from him. It seemed she wasn't going to renege on her promise of lunchtimes together. He just assumed they were going to start another day. She was sans her cheerleading outfit today, her brown hair in loose curls around her face and her bright brown eyes tinged with a bit of sadness.

Edward hoped it was due to the fact they had been away from each other all day and not that she regretted her decision to be with him. Even though others thought him a hero, he still saw himself as the geeky boy with piles of insecurities, wondering how he ended up with the captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Of…of course," Edward stuttered, surprised but elated she was choosing to join him in front of the entire school. "How was your day so far?"

Isabella smiled slightly, "Not so bad, but it's looking up now." She reached over and placed her hand on Edward's, giving it a slight squeeze. Her eyes shone with happiness at finally being able to be with him in public without hiding. She wished she would have listened to him earlier; she missed him terribly all morning.

Edward slid his tray of food toward Isabella and she helped herself to a few tater tots. Something really needed to be done about Isabella's lack of food and her pride in being "given handouts." It was something Edward was going to have to work on because starving herself wasn't an option anymore. He was going to get her to eat, somehow.

Before the twosome could even start to enjoy each other's company, a snob-filled voice interrupted them. "Isabella, I can't believe you are going to sit here with this dork. Emmett's going to be pissed."

"Alice, Emmett and I are over. I broke up with him this morning, and if you're smart you wouldn't hang out with him either. He's bad news."

"What makes you so high and mighty?" Alice sneered back, just as Jasper and Demetri walked by. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand without a word, and Isabella watched her friend disappear, practically skipping in Jasper's wake.

The quiet voice beside her drew her eyes to the kindhearted boy in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Isabella," Edward said.

Seconds later, another voice boomed around them. Isabella looked up on reflex and her heart dropped into her stomach. Walking right toward them was Emmett, his arm draped casually over the shoulders of Rosalie Hale. Isabella fumed, her anger aimed more at Rose than at Em. She was starting to see her friends weren't as faithful as she once thought.

"Guess you weren't as hurt as you acted when I broke up with you, after all," Bella said harshly, her eyes on Rose, but her words directed to Emmett.

Emmett's face was full of rage, his skin changing to red in moments. He did not like to be made a fool of, especially in front of his classmates _and_ twice in one day. It was one of the main reasons he had Rose on his arm. Well, that and to make Isabella jealous. Besides, rumor was Rose put out and looked good doing it.

"Hey, babe," Emmett said with barely controlled anger. "I don't need some skank who sleeps around with geeks who can barely see where to put their little dicks."

Isabella practically jumped from her chair, knocking it over as she stood face to face with Emmett. Her hands were clenched in tight fists, and were Isabella a cartoon, steam would be pouring out her ears. Before she could do something she'd regret Edward was in front of her, gently pushing her out of the way.

"Careful love, don't want to do something you'd regret," he said to her quietly.

"Too late," Isabella answered back angrily.

And with that, Emmett had his fist pulled back. Before Edward could barely shove Isabella out of the way, Emmet's fist collided with his jaw knocking him and Isabella onto the ground. Rosalie looked on in horror.

"Fight, fight, fight," was heard being chanted across the room as the crowd gathered around them for the second time in a week.

Edward got up quickly, adjusting his glasses on his long nose and pushing his hair out of his face. He really should think about getting a hair cut if he was going to be this active. With his eyes on Emmett, he watched as the crowd slowly began to part as if by magic.

Coach Clapp made his way toward them, but Emmett couldn't see him, nor did he seem to have heard the silence that had befallen them. He lunged toward Edward again, this time his hands went to Edward's neck and squeezed tightly. "Don't think you're so lucky, Four Eyes. She'll get tired of you before you know it and come running back to me."

Edward's face was starting to change colors, but with a bark from the coach he was able to breathe again. "Emmett McCarty, the principal's office now!"

Coach Clapp clasped his arm roughly on Emmett's meaty shoulder but looked at Edward. "Are you all right, son? I think you need to head on over to Nurse Hammond's and get looked at."

There was no discussion about it, Edward followed meekly behind Coach Clapp who was leading Emmett out of the cafeteria. Everyone else was back doing what they normally did at lunchtime, none of them wanting to be in trouble for lurking during a fight. A small hand clasped Edward's large one, their fingers instantly intertwining with one another. The small acknowledgement of support was enough to make Edward will away the tears that were begging to be let out.

xxxxxx

Sure enough, Emmett was expelled this time round. Not even being Forks' star quarterback could get him out of this one. Edward was thoroughly looked over by Nurse Hammond, and then later that evening by Nurse Swan. He enjoyed the latter much more. There was some faint bruising around his neck in the shape of fingers, but it was the shiner on his jaw that earned him the title of "Ruggedly Handsome" from Isabella.

Edward smiled at the thought, and as he recalled her other nursing duties; his dick hardened at the memories. Her lips on every cut, scrape and bruise; both from Monday and the Valentine's dance. She softly caressed his lips with her own, her hands gliding torturously slow down his chest and around his back. She straddled his lap, both her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat perched upright against his headboard. The kisses turned heated quickly and Edward palmed her ass, his hands forcing her to rub against him causing the friction they both desired.

A nudge to his shoulder brought him out of his reverie and he looked down at Isabella, her eyes smiling back at his. "What's got you so carefree over there?" she questioned.

"Just thinking of the night you nursed me back to health," he answered sheepishly. He was still shy when they were out in public with each other. It was hard to break a lifetime of habits. And Isabella wouldn't have it any other way, she loved his adorkable self.

It had been a few weeks since the lunchtime incident and both Isabella and Edward had a permanent new seating arrangement. Looking around the table Isabella would have never guessed she would be spending the last half of her senior year sitting with these guys. But Edward's friends had accepted Isabella with open arms from the moment she had tried to stand up to Emmett. After being expelled, Emmett stayed away from the two of them, but no one knew how long it would last. It was too good to be true, but both Edward and Isabella reveled in the reprieve.

Moments later an uncomfortable silence fell over the table as Ben pulled out a second chair, taking his seat. Standing there looking self-conscious, Angela nervously adjusted her pink glasses, avoiding eye contact with both Edward and Isabella. It was strange for the boys to have any female companions join them, but that wasn't what made it awkward.

Isabella was the one to break the hush over the table. "Hey, Angela, I'm so glad you're here. We needed some more feminine opinions in this group."

Angela took a seat and smiled in return but quickly looked down at the table. Isabella gave Edward a pointed look and he grimaced. He still hadn't apologized for ditching Angela at the Valentine's dance for Isabella after the fight broke out. There just hadn't been the right time. Or more likely, Edward was embarrassed at his lack of chivalry that night.

He cleared his throat and mumbled quickly, "Um, yeah, it's nice to have you here."

Angela's eyes snapped to his, but it was Ben who saved the day. He got the conversation flowing and soon everyone forgot about the previous encounters. Everyone but the three whom it involved. Shortly before the bell signaling the end of lunch, Isabella rose from the table and began gathering her belongings.

"I've got to make a stop at my locker," she told Edward meaningfully. "I'll see you after school."

Edward knew exactly what she was doing, since walking her to her afternoon class was a staple to their day. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. It was now or never.

"Uh, Angela, can I speak with you for a moment?" Edward inquired softly.

Angela looked at Ben, who nodded as he continued telling his story to the others. Edward and Angela slung their backpacks on their backs and made their way over to a corner of the cafeteria.

Edward shuffled his feet, his eyes not leaving the floor. He hated these types of scenarios but he hated being a douche even more.

"Angela, I'm really sorry about the dance. I shouldn't have left you like that and I probably shouldn't have even gone with you in the first place."

There was silence and Edward finally took a chance glance to see if he could gauge her reaction. Angela had a smile on her face, but there was a tinge of sadness to it.

"It's okay, Edward," she spoke quietly. "It ended up working out better than I thought. I can see now how much you love her. I'm actually surprised I didn't see it before."

Edward gasped at her admission, he had no idea it was that obvious.

"It still doesn't make it right. And I hope you accept my apology?"

Angela nodded. "I forgive you, Edward," she replied. "Besides, I don't think Ben and I would have ever gotten together if it wasn't for that night. He took me home afterward."

"So you and Cheney, huh?" Edward asked a bit shocked. Angela nodded and smiled shyly, but the love was evident in her eyes. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Edward." And with that, the two friends walked down the hall in companionable silence. It seemed the ending of senior year was looking up for the unpopular crowd.

xxxxxx

The months leading up to graduation were some of the happiest for Edward and Isabella. They now had a nice group of friends to hang out with and even went on group dates together. It seemed bringing Isabella and Angela to the gang gave the other boys courage to talk to girls. It was a win-win all around.

Most of the time the new couple was carefree, walking each other to class and going to and from school together. The nights Edward wasn't working they spent together, Edward learning through firsthand experience how to date. And he was getting pretty good at it, if he did say so himself.

Upon Edward's urging, Isabella got a part-time job at the mall, as well. She worked at a trendy clothing shop, which gave her a discount on clothes, helped pay her parents' bills and most importantly to Edward, put food in her mouth. She would allow him to pay for their meal if it was a date, but not for school lunches or hanging out. Mainly, Edward would invite her to his home where his mother would cook wonderful homemade meals. He was doing his best to make sure she wasn't going without.

At school, Emmett and Rosalie had been dating since about two hours after Isabella dumped him, and it was rocky at best. Emmett had been on better behavior since his suspension, but he would still get up to his old tricks of tripping Edward, playing pranks on Edward and his friends, but mostly leaving Isabella alone.

One day news broke around the school about the big fight Emmett and Rose had on the football bleachers. It seemed Emmett hadn't changed his ways at all, and Rose was tired of being second string to Emmett's passing desires. It ended in humiliation for Emmett once again and he was sick of it.

Edward and Isabella were curled up together against a tree in the midst of their friends, enjoying the spring weather, when Emmett and his gang stopped nearby. Rose was obviously missing, but Jasper and Demetri were there looking like the cat that got the cream. Alice stood close at hand but looked uncertain of the whole thing. Half the school was outside taking advantage as well, and when Emmett's loud voice rang out, all ears were attuned.

"So, Jazz," Emmett began loudly. "Guess what I heard?"

"What's that?" Jasper asked, playing it up for the crowd.

"It seems Isabella Swan isn't as rich and fancy as she wants us all to think."

Isabella tensed as she heard the words, tears beginning to form in her eyes. It was the thing she dreaded most in the world. For her classmates to find out her deep, dark secret.

Edward plopped Isabella on the grass next to him and slowly stood up, his eyes dark with anger. How dare Emmett go to such low blows to get the unwanted attention off himself. Edward glanced quickly at the group around Emmett. He found Alice's unsure eyes and begged her with his own for her to help, but it seemed Alice valued her own popularity more.

Edward was livid but before he could do more, Emmett continued on.

"Yeah, Isabella doesn't live in that nice house on Walnut any more. She lives in a hotel, probably how she can afford those designer clothes."

There were a few guffaws and chuckles from Emmett's friends, but the rest of the school was silent. All waiting to see if another fight was going to break out.

Edward was in Emmett's face with two long strides, their noses almost touching. Edward might not be as built as Emmett was, but he was certainly tall, and the angry look on his face made him a force to be reckoned with.

"Don't you dare speak of Isabella that way," Edward growled at him. "She is the kindest, most gentle, caring person I know. And if you _ever_ speak about her like that, I'll…"

"You'll what, dweeb?" Emmett asked; his eyebrow cocked and his face in a sneer.

"Well, I'm sure I can find a way to keep you from graduating," Edward responded confidently. "I'm pretty sure you can't be caught in a fight again. But I can."

The smirk on Edward's face when he knew he'd outsmarted Emmett was as sexy as hell. It almost made Isabella forget why they were fighting. Almost, but not quite.

"We are not through here," Emmett spat out, but everyone knew there was nothing behind it. Edward was right and if Emmett wanted to graduate with his football scholarship, he needed to keep his nose clean. He gestured to his friends and stormed off.

Isabella wasn't aware of the tears streaming down her face until Edward was bent in front of her, wiping them away.

"It's okay, love," he said quietly.

Edward felt a small hand on his back and looked up to see Angela smiling sadly at him. She gave him a nod and he moved out of the way, knowing she was going to take care of her friend.

Angela simply sat side by side with Isabella, placing Isabella's head on her shoulder and stroking her hair. The rest of the boys sat there in silence giving Isabella nods of encouragement and shy smiles. It gave Isabella hope to know her new friends didn't care about money, status and trendy clothes.

With the quiet support of those true friends around her and Emmett's resolve to stay in school, gossip surrounding Isabella's home life died down pretty quickly. And it wasn't long before they were all sitting on the football field dressed in their cap and gowns.

Unfortunately, Swan and Cullen were nowhere near each other in the alphabet or in the white folding chairs spread out across the field. But that didn't mean Isabella hadn't gotten the chance to ogle her hot as fuck boyfriend. He looked pretty dashing in his collared shirt and tie, his untamed hair tucked under his cap as best as possible. It took all she had to leave him to find her own seat.

The ceremony wasn't very glamorous, it was Forks High after all, but that didn't mean they didn't have it all. Jessica Stanley was the unexpected valedictorian, but the speech she made was brilliant. It was the last few words that stuck out in Isabella's mind, though.

"We can choose our destinies, but our foundation, the building blocks to the future, was built in these hallowed halls of knowledge. The future is now."

Edward turned in his seat to face Isabella as Pomp and Circumstance played around him; he was one hundred percent certain his future was staring back at him with piercing chocolate eyes. He had no idea exactly what was in store for them, but he knew it was theirs for the taking.

xxxxxx

Isabella smiled as she picked up the two name tags on the table in front of her. She pinned one on the lapel of the handsome man standing beside her. The picture of the young boy on the tag wasn't too different from the man now. He still had the boyish grin to his face, but his brown, unruly hair was cut to a close crop on the sides, leaving the top to have his signature ruffled look. The glasses were still there, but, like the man, had matured a bit, and were perhaps the closest clue to the boy he used to be.

Isabella's hands glided over the lapels of his jacket, feeling the hard planes that she knew were underneath the stylish suit and tie. Her eyes hungrily took in his broadened shoulders and the defined jaw speckled with a bit of stubble. She would never get enough of this man.

"Isabella," he quietly groaned; his own eyes filled with lust in return. "Do not make me take you out of here before we even reach our destination."

"Well, there are restrooms here, Edward," she answered; a smirk on her face.

"Don't tempt me," was all he said, as he quickly reached for the name tag hanging limply in her hand.

Edward's eyes raked over the curves of his wife's gorgeous body. She was still as beautiful as the day they first sealed their relationship. Everyone said they were too young, but Edward only had eyes for her and her for him, and waiting two years to marry her was hard enough. Even now, seven months pregnant with their second child, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen; inside and out.

Before he got carried away with his desire for his wife, he pinned the name tag on her dress and walked her into the gymnasium before them. The memories this place had, came flooding back to both of them, but the end result was what made them happy memories.

"Oh, my gosh, Isabella!" an exuberant voice shrieked from across the way. "You look so great! It's so good to see you."

Isabella smiled politely in return. "It's good to see you too, Alice."

Alice was a ball of energy standing next to her with a stoic Jasper located to her left. It was obvious to everyone the only reason Alice was even speaking to the Cullens was because of Edward. His aptitude for science made him and Isabella a pretty good fortune these days, and it seemed Alice was completely aware of the fact.

"Oh, Edward, how are you?" Alice stepped closer to him; her eyes looked as if she was staring at a prize.

Edward chuckled at her obvious display. He had learned to deal with the fame that fortune brought from becoming a brilliant research scientist at such a young age. Plus his chiseled good looks, which practically grew over night, didn't seem to hurt either with members of the female persuasion. "I'm well, Alice. But I'm sorry; Isabella and I need to find our table."

The look on Alice's face was priceless, and Isabella couldn't help but giggle as they made their way past her, searching for their designated spot. It wasn't too difficult to find, most of their high school friends were already there waiting for them.

Peter was there with his wife, Charlotte; a petite, little thing who looked absolutely smitten with her husband. Randall, who was still single, sat next to Peter and the two seemed to be sharing stories from the past. Ben and Angela Cheney were also there, and Isabella couldn't help but marvel at how many people from their senior class had married one another.

Angela got up and welcomed Isabella with a warm hug. The two had stayed in touch and had become fast friends after being thrown together their senior year.

"You look like you're about ready to pop," Angela giggled softly.

"I feel like it. Why does the second pregnancy seem so much worse?"

"It's that other little monster you take care of daily."

Both Isabella and Angela laughed; little Bree was a spitfire for sure. She had the wild hair of her father, but the outgoing temperament of her mother. There was no one she was afraid of, and she had Daddy wrapped around her precious four-year-old finger.

The air was lighthearted and fun at this table of old friends; swapping embarrassing stories, remembering the good ole days, but at the other end of the gym it was a different atmosphere.

"Emmett!" a voice screamed loudly. "Couldn't you at least arrive here sober?"

Rosalie Hale was practically fuming, the indignation written all over her highly botoxed face. It was a wonder she could even move her forehead at all. The sight would have been comical if it hadn't brought back the horrible memories from Isabella's past.

Edward reached over and slid his hand under Isabella's wavy brown hair and massaged her neck. She leaned into him slightly, visibly relaxing at his touch.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning close to her ear. Isabella sighed as his mouth pressed a small kiss on the side of her head.

"I love you too, Doctor Cullen," she answered, feeling the tranquility of their relationship wash over her.

"Aww, aren't you two the cutest things," Randall mockingly gushed.

"Shut it," Edward replied, his eyes never leaving his wife's. "You're just jealous."

Randall laughed from his side of the table, and Edward grabbed Isabella's hand.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked her, kissing her hand. Her small nod was all the reassurance he needed and he led her out onto the dance floor.

Isabella rested her head as Edward held her close, her protruding stomach the only thing from keeping them any closer.

"We never really did get to dance together in this gymnasium," he spoke softly to her, his large hand roaming up and down her back as they danced.

"Well, you're the one who thought a marathon night of Halo would be better than Prom," she chided him with a smile on her face. It was one of the best nights of Isabella's high school career and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Edward continued on despite her teasing. "I want to give you everything, Isabella. And if a missed dance in this gym is one of those things, I'm fixing it right now."

"You've given me everything and more, Edward." Her eyes shone as she looked up at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. It wasn't innocent for long. Edward quickly sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and deepened the kiss. He had long learned that a little public display of affection would not go amiss if the timing was right. Besides, he had a difficult time denying himself now that he had her for his very own for more than ten years.

"Hey, Isabella," Emmett's voice sneered from behind her, breaking her kiss with Edward. "Why don't you come over here and let a real man take care of you. Someone who can treat your pussy right."

Isabella stiffened in Edward's arms, but before he could try and stop her, she spun around and faced Emmett. Her eyes were angry but her voice controlled.

"Edward takes care of me just fine, thank you. More than fine, and in_ every_ way." Isabella brought her hands up to her large stomach and massaged it gently, showing Emmett exactly how much of a man Edward really was and precisely how he took care of her.

Emmett stood there like the dumbass he was, his mouth hung open in surprise. He had no idea Isabella was even pregnant from the back view and his inebriated state didn't help.

Before another word was spoken Rose rushed in, beating the crap out of Emmett with her handbag. Both Isabella and Edward watched the entire scene with shocked amusement.

"Emmett, for the love of God, stop flirting with every woman in here," Rose ranted, smacking him again. "No one here wants to be with a douche like you. Least of all me. I am fucking done."

It seemed Emmett had bad luck for embarrassing situations when it came to this gym. He and Rosalie had been an on-again, off-again couple since their senior year. But, by the way Rose stormed out of there after her harsh words; it seemed as if this time was final. Though it was hard to tell with her face unable to show true emotions anymore.

Demetri clapped his hand on Emmett's shoulder, steering him toward the exit. "I think it's time we take you home, big guy," he told Emmett; his wife Heidi following meekly behind.

"Sorry, guys," Demetri spoke to the Cullen's as he led an enraged Emmett out. Both Edward and Isabella nodded briefly back to Demetri, stunned at his change in behavior toward them.

"I guess some people can change," Isabella said quietly.

"Not all of them, obviously," Edward countered back. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Let's have one more dance. I'm not going to let him ruin our night tonight."

The two spent the next couple songs wrapped in each other's arms, reveling in the love they still shared. It was the one thing from high school that hadn't changed, only grown stronger.

After saying goodbye to their friends, Edward drove Isabella home. He knew she had to be tired of being on her feet all night, although she wouldn't dream of complaining. When they reached their home, Edward opened Isabella's car door and swooped her into his arms, carrying her through their house bridal style and laying her gently on their bed.

His eyes slowly perused her body, the pride in his eyes evident, as well as the lust.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to undress me?" Isabella asked; the tone unmistakable.

Edward stumbled over his words. "I thought you'd be too tired, love," he started, but Isabella interrupted him, sitting up and grabbing his tie, pulling him to her.

His lips crashed to hers greedily, seizing the moment of her desire. He knew from experience how fleeting this moment could be. Their arms became a tangle of limbs, each reaching for the other's clothing, trying to rid each other of them as soon as possible.

When both of them were left wearing only their undergarments, Edward's eyes scanned over his wife's luscious body once more.

"God, you're gorgeous," he breathed reverently.

Isabella had no reply; he was already attacking her body with his mouth. He left open-mouthed kisses in all the right places, followed by nips with his teeth and a lick of his tongue. After ten years, each of them knew exactly how to please one another.

He slipped the cup of her bra down, his hands and mouth massaging her full breasts. Isabella reached behind herself and undid the clasp, as Edward quickly pushed the offending garment out of the way. Isabella then reached down to rid Edward of his boxers and he helped push them off with his feet.

Suddenly, the foreplay section of the night was over and they both knew it. There was no time to mess around, their sleeping daughter was just down the hallway and could awaken at any moment. Besides, in Isabella's condition, once she got going it didn't take her long to be ready.

"Turn around, Isabella," Edward commanded her, kneeling by the end of the bed.

She did what he asked willing and without doubt. She slid up to her hands and knees and braced her hands on the headboard in front of her. It was the best position for both of them now.

Edward sidled up behind her and splayed his long fingers across her stomach, the other hand caressing up and down her spine and ass, enjoying the view. He peppered a few kisses and whispered terms of endearment and then slammed his more than ready dick into her very wet core.

The thrusting, moaning and groaning was as muffled as could be until Edward brought down his finger and massaged Isabella's swollen clit. She pressed her mouth into her pillow as she screamed Edward's name, her body convulsing inside and out, squeezing Edward so hard he almost exploded. He thrust a few more times; letting her ride out her own orgasm, until he followed behind, both of them a panting heated mess of goo.

Edward thought back momentarily to the first time he touched Isabella in a sexual way in the back room of Game Stop and smiled, as they basked in their post coital bliss.

"Thank you for teaching me how to do this, my love," he said with a grin.

Isabella chuckled in response. "You're the best student I've ever had."

He kissed her cheek as he held her tightly to his chest, thoughts of the past and future mixing in his mind.

"Tonight was fun and I'm glad we went back," Edward declared, and Isabella rolled her eyes. "But I'm looking forward to more of the future."

His hand caressed her swollen belly, his eyelids heavy.

"Me too, baby. Me too," Isabella mumbled quietly, the two falling quickly to sleep in each other's arms, with a whole lifetime ahead of them.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the love and support you've shown to Gameward and Cheerleaderella! I hope that this ending was everything you wished for them and more :) **


End file.
